


Into the Cougar's Den

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 21 year old Jesse, 38 year old Hanzo, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Gay Bar, Hanzo is a total cougar, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: Jesse McCree has just turned 21, and is looking to have a good time at his local gay club. Lucky for him, 38 year old Hanzo Shimada is on the prowl.





	Into the Cougar's Den

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the awesome people in the bottom Hanzo discord who encouraged me to finish it! Thanks guys~

There was a club on the far side of town that any gay man in Santa Fe could tell you was the place to spend your saturday night. Its name was Fever, and it boasted great music, great drinks, and a diverse LGBT crowd. 

Jesse McCree had just turned 21 three months prior, and he'd been itching to go and see what all the fuss was about. He'd never been to a club before, gay or otherwise, and though he didn't have any friends who were interested in joining him, he figured it could still be fun by himself. 

So one warm saturday night, he bid his roommates goodnight and took the bus from campus into the city, wearing his favorite flannel and some well fitted jeans, along with his boots and stetson. The club was easy to find once he was about a block away; the bass from the music was a sure sign he was in the right place. Luckily the line to get in wasn't particularly long, and he had only to flash his new ID to get past the bouncers. 

Once inside, Jesse had to stop and take a second to take it all in. Fever was full of people in all kinds of dress, from drag queens in their glamorous getups, to scantily clad servers, to people in street clothes like himself. There was a large, central bar flanked by elevated platforms with tables and chairs, and a dance floor with a stage behind it, presumably for the drag shows advertised outside. Jesse had worried he would be out of place in his cowboy boots and hat, but nobody was batting an eye at him. At least that he noticed. 

Jesse took a seat at the bar, and watched the shirtless bartender work. Yeah, he could get used to this kind of place. 

"What are you having tonight?" a smooth, deep voice asked. It took Jesse a second to realize he wasn't being addressed by the bartender, but by someone beside him. He turned, and took in the appearance of the man at his side, leaning against the bar with a smirk.

The stranger was handsome, an east Asian man with a shapely nose and high, prominent cheekbones. His jet black hair was long on top and swept to one side, framing the right side of his face, while the rest was shaved into an undercut. He had a bridge piercing in his nose, and small silver hoops in his earlobes, and his eyebrows were thick but not at all unappealing. He also had a carefully manicured goatee, with just a few strands of gray in it. The man wasn't tall, but what he lacked in height he had in bulk- his tight v-neck left very little of his musculature to the imagination, and Jesse couldn't help but wonder what such an attractive stranger was doing talking to him. 

"Ah, uh, well i haven't ordered yet," he said dumbly, and the man smiled wider.

"I meant, what would you like me to order for you," the stranger informed him. He leaned closer, and Jesse flushed. Oh. Now he understood. 

"Um... whiskey'll do fine," he said, suddenly feeling very warm in his flannel. 

"On the rocks?" the stranger asked, looking amused at his awkwardness.

"Yessir. Please," said Jesse. The stranger raised his arm to flag down the bartender, and Jesse noticed he had an intricate tattoo winding down it. The bartender gave the man a knowing look as he poured the glass of whiskey, and slid it over to Jesse. 

"What is your name? I haven't seen you here before," the stranger inquired, sitting down next to him. 

"Jesse," he supplied. He took a sip of the whiskey.

"And how old are you, Jesse? Did you just turn 21?" Jesse flushed. Was it that obvious?

"Yessir. Back in June," he said

"No need to call me sir," the stranger said, twirling a lock of his dark hair around his finger. "My name is Hanzo."

"Alright... Hanzo," Jesse said, taking another sip. He wondered how old the other man was. From the look of him he was probably over 30, but Jesse doubted he could be much over 40, if that. 

"Do you go to school around here?" Hanzo asked, taking a sip from his own glass.

"Yeah, sure do. Studyin' archaeology," Jesse said. "You uh... you work around here?"

"Yes," Hanzo replied. "But you did not come here to talk about that... you came to have a good time, did you not?" Jesse played with his glass.

"Well, i sure didn't come to have a lousy time," he said. 

"I can show you a good time." Jesse's cheeks bloomed red, and Hanzo looked amused. 

"Ah, well, that's mighty kind of you to suggest, I just- what do you mean by that?" Jesse managed. So smooth. 

"Come home with me," Hanzo supplied. "I will make it worth your while." Jesse took a long swig of his drink. Shit. He'd been at the gay bar for maybe 45 minutes, and he already had someone offering to take him home. A seriously attractive someone, at that. Going home with a stranger sounded a little sketchy, but Jesse was confident he could handle himself. He was itching to see what the older man had in store for him.

"Y-yeah. Alright," Jesse said, trying and failing to sound confident. Hanzo only seemed to find it endearing though, as he stood from the barstool. Jesse finished his drink, and stood as well, noting the height difference. 

"I am parked a block away, i hope you do not mind a short walk," said Hanzo. Jesse shook his head, and followed him through the crowd. Hanzo walked with an easy confidence, and despite his height advantage, Jesse suddenly felt small. This older, undoubtedly more experienced man had him wrapped around his finger with just a drink and some smooth talking. But Jesse found that he didn't care. That confidence likely just meant he was in for a great night.

Once they were outside, Jesse felt the urge to reach into his pocket and get a cigarette, but he refrained, unsure if Hanzo would find it off-putting. He wasn't about to jeopardize his chances of getting laid tonight. 

"Cigarette?" Hanzo said, jolting him from his thoughts. The older man extended a pack to Jesse, who gratefully took a cigarette. 

"Thanks, i was just thinkin' i could use one," he said, pulling out his lighter and lighting up. 

"Are you nervous?" Hanzo asked, lighting his own cigarette.

"Naw," Jesse said a little too quickly. Hanzo chuckled, pocketing his lighter. 

"It's alright to be nervous. I am guessing this is your first time going home with a stranger," he said.

"Well... yeah, you got me there," Jesse sighed. "I'm guessing it ain't yours."

"Far from it," Hanzo said simply, offering no more information than that. He exhaled a cloud of smoke as they rounded a corner. Jesse was grateful for the cigarette as Hanzo led him toward the parking garage. It was just enough to take the edge off of his nerves. It wouldn't do to be a jittery mess, he was pretty sure that wasn't considered sexy.

“ So, how far to your place?” Jesse asked, just trying to fill the silence with some conversation. Hanzo smirked.

“ Eager, are we?” he teased. Jesse flushed. “I live only about five minutes from here. But we have plenty of time, so do not get ahead of yourself.”

“ I'm not...” Jesse mumbled, his cheeks burning. Hanzo led him to a black Lexus, and chivalrously opened the passenger door for him. Jesse dropped his cigarette butt and got inside, tucking his long legs in and moving the seat back a little to accommodate them. The car was undeniably nice, it was obvious Hanzo had some money.

They drove mostly in silence. Jesse bounced his leg in agitation, and after a moment, Hanzo's large hand came to rest on his thigh. It was a comforting gesture, in part, but it also set the tone for what was to come. Jesse couldn't decide what was stronger, his nerves or his excitement. He looked out the window as Hanzo drove into an upscale neighborhood, full of upper class apartment buildings, and he couldn't help but wonder again what Hanzo did for a living. The older man pulled into a private parking garage, touching a key card to the scanner at the gate, and parked.

“ Here we are,” Hanzo stated. Jesse just nodded as Hanzo got out and came around to open the passenger door for him. He could get used to this kind of treatment.

“ Nice neighborhood,” Jesse commented. “What'd you say you did again?”

“ I did not say,” Hanzo said smoothly. And that was that. Oh well. Jesse figured he must not want his professional reputation jeopardized by a one night stand. He walked with Hanzo to an elevator that also required a key card, and rode with him to the 5 th floor. Hanzo gave him a sly look as the elevator ascended, and Jesse felt his cheeks heating up once again. They disembarked at Hanzo's floor, and Jesse followed him down the hall to a door marked 528. Hanzo unlocked it with another electronic key, and gestured inside.

“ After you,” the elder said. Jesse stepped inside and took it all in. The apartment was spacious, and very neat. The decorations were simple and tasteful, and clearly had Japanese influence. It was easily twice the size of Jesse's apartment, and he hadn't even seen the whole thing yet.

“ Nice place,” he remarked, feeling a little silly for making such a generic statement. But before he could say any more, Hanzo kissed him on the cheek, and walked past him toward the master bedroom.

“ If you will give me a moment, I am going to change into something more comfortable,” he said, pausing in the doorway of his bedroom.

“ Uh- yeah, go right ahead,” Jesse said, swallowing. Such an overused line had no business having such a strong effect on him. But Jesse found himself eager to see what Hanzo would be wearing when he came out. While he waited, he kicked his boots off, and pulled out his phone and texted his roommate.

[To: Angela]

_ About to get laid, be jealous _

[From: Angela]

_ Wear a condom, Jesse. _

Jesse sighed and pocketed his phone. He should have expected as much from her. But he had little time to dwell on it, because the bedroom door was opening, and his jaw was threatening to drop.

Hanzo had on a black silk robe that ended just above the knee, tied loosely shut with a gold sash. His sculpted chest was on display, and he had a sultry look on his face as he beckoned Jesse closer.

“ Come here, Jesse,” he purred. Jesse obeyed without a second thought, blood already rushing south as he approached. Hanzo turned around and led him into the master bedroom, which was decorated similarly to the living room, and had a king sized bed in the center. “Sit down on the bed.”

Jesse sat, and Hanzo tipped his chin up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Yep, it seemed Jesse was in heaven. Normally he would complain when someone removed his hat, but when Hanzo did it, and ran thick fingers through Jesse's wild hair, he decided Hanzo could do just about anything to him and he would be thrilled.

“ May I help you out of your shirt?” Hanzo asked, mouthing at his earlobe and making Jesse shiver.

“ Go ahead,” he said, trying not to sound too eager. But the smile on Hanzo's face told him that perhaps the older man liked him eager. Strong hands worked open the buttons on Jesse's favorite flannel, and pushed it off of his shoulders. “Like what you see?” Jesse joked, trying to ease his own nerves.

“ I do,” Hanzo said sincerely, running his warm hands up and down Jesse's sides. “I would very much like to see the rest of you.”

“ Ah, well, I ain't stoppin' ya,” Jesse said, blushing once again. Never had he felt so attractive, so  _ desired _ with any other partner, and they had barely even started. Hanzo opened his belt buckle, thankfully not commenting on the acronym engraved on it, and set to work on his jeans. Jesse took the opportunity to admire Hanzo's broad, ample chest, and he realized the man's nipples were pierced, each with a shiny silver barbell.

“ Lift your hips,” Hanzo instructed, and Jesse did as he was told. Hanzo slid his jeans and boxers off of him in one go, leaving him bare and suddenly feeling very self conscious. But the older man's smirk only grew at the sight of him exposed. “You're a big boy,” Hanzo hummed.

“ I, uh... yeah,” Jesse floundered, unsure of how to respond. Hanzo slid into his lap, straddling him, and his cheeks flared.

“ Would you like for me to ride you, Jesse?” Hanzo asked, stroking the side of his face. Jesse could only nod vigorously. Just as soon as he had come, Hanzo moved out of his lap and to the bedside table to get supplies, a bottle of lube and a magnum condom. Jesse's head was spinning. How did he end up here, about to have a sexy older man riding his dick?

Hanzo stepped back and undid the sash keeping his robe closed, and Jesse's breath hitched. When the robe dropped, he let out a shaky breath, eyes raking over Hanzo's body. He was immaculate, like he was sculpted out of marble, with a small waist and shapely thighs that would surely prove useful in the next hour. His cock was uncut, and average in size, but a glint of light gave Jesse pause. Was that- it was. Hanzo had a curved barbell through the tip of his cock. Jesse felt like he might faint.

“ Like what you see?” Hanzo echoed with a confident grin. Jesse just nodded weakly. “Sit back against the headboard.” Jesse once again obeyed without question, and Hanzo moved to kneel on the bed in front of him. He uncapped the lube, and spread some on his fingers before reaching back to begin fingering himself open. Jesse watched with rapt attention as Hanzo's eyes closed in pleasure.

Hanzo was a vision above him, all breathy sighs and glinting silver. Jesse practically vibrated with anticipation of what was to come; if Hanzo was having this much of an effect on him now, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like in a few moments. 

“Are you ready, Jesse?” Hanzo purred, withdrawing his fingers. 

“Yeah,” was all Jesse managed to say. He watched as Hanzo took his cock in hand, and lined himself up…

And sunk down all at once. Jesse couldn't contain the lascivious moan that ripped out of him. God, that was  _ good. _ All of his previous partners had taken their time adjusting to his size, but it seemed Hanzo was a pro. And he looked very satisfied with himself, too.

“Mmm,” Hanzo hummed, wiggling his hips just enough to drive Jesse wild, but not enough to provide the stimulation he craved. “I certainly made the right choice tonight.” Jesse blushed. 

“Thank you,” he said dumbly. 

“Don't thank me yet,” Hanzo said, smirking at Jesse before starting to move. Hanzo rode cock like he was born for it, gyrating his hips in ways that would have been intoxicating just to watch, let alone feel. Every little motion made Jesse's head spin, moving his cock so perfectly through that velvet heat.

“Ha- Hanzo,” he gasped, gripping the sheets. Hanzo's cock piercing glinted in the light, and he reached a hand up to grip his own hair, an image Jesse wished he could burn into his mind forever.

Hanzo suddenly pulled almost all the way off of him, and Jesse whined, bucking up into him as a knee-jerk reaction. Hanzo groaned and tipped his head back, before leveling a smirk at Jesse.

“Do that again,” the elder ordered, and Jesse didn't need to be told twice. He snapped his hips, over and over, reveling in the moans pouring out of Hanzo as he fucked into the perfect clutch of his body. 

“ _ Jesse, _ ” Hanzo gasped. “ _ Harder _ .” Jesse's head was swimming with pleasure as he jackrabbited up into Hanzo, faster, harder. Hanzo was starting to unravel above him, arching and gasping and saying his name. Jesse could feel heat quickly building in his belly, he had been doing his best to last but how could he?

“I'm gonna come-” he stuttered. Hanzo just nodded. His mouth was hanging open at this point, and he looked absolutely wrecked. Jesse couldn't hold on any longer, he came with a sharp cry and buried his cock deep into Hanzo. Hanzo coaxed his orgasm from him with more little motions of his hips, and Jesse felt near tears.

“Too much,” he gasped before long, and Hanzo stilled, grinning in satisfaction. Jesse could only lay there panting, and gazing up at the older man.

Hanzo, who had previously been so put together, looked thoroughly fucked. His hair was wild from his own tugging, and he glistened with sweat. His cock drooled pre onto Jesse's stomach, and he was out of breath. 

“Lemme-” Jesse said, reaching for Hanzo's dick, but his hand was batted away. 

“No need,” the elder said. “Sit back, and relax.” Hanzo took his own cock in hand, and started to jerk himself to completion. Jesse watched blissfully. Incredible sex, and a show? He could get used to this. It didn't take long before hanzo was shooting across his stomach, letting out one last gorgeous moan. 

“That,” Hanzo said as he pulled off to lay beside Jesse. “Was  _ most _ enjoyable.”

“I'll say…” Jesse breathed, staring at the ceiling. His head was still swimming from the sheer amount of pleasure he'd experienced. Hanzo chuckled, and got up to get a washcloth to clean them up. 

Hanzo returned and cleaned his mess from Jesse's belly, and dealt with the condom as the younger just laid there, still recovering. He lit a cigarette, and sat back against the headboard with a deep sigh. 

“So,” Hanzo mused, taking a drag. “Did you have a good time?” Jesse barked a laugh. 

“I think you know the answer to that,” he said, finally sitting up. He held his hand out for the cigarette. 

“Good,” Hanzo said, passing it to him. “May I see your phone?”

“My phone? How come?” Jesse questioned. He unlocked it regardless and handed it over to Hanzo, who messed with it for a moment, opening the front camera. 

“So you can brag to your friends,” Hanzo said, putting up a peace sign. He snapped a selfie of the both of them, and Jesse stared at him in disbelief. He then entered his phone number into Jesse's contacts, and handed the device back. 

“I,” Jesse started, a little dumbfounded. Hanzo's confidence was astounding. Not that it was misplaced. Jesse was _ definitely _ sending that picture to everyone.

“Now you may thank me,” Hanzo said, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. Jesse laughed, and took another drag.

“Sure you shouldn't be thanking me?” he teased, finally feeling like the ice was fully broken. He passed the cigarette back to Hanzo.

“Perhaps I should. I have not enjoyed myself like that in a while… Do text me,” Hanzo hummed. 

“Oh, you can count on it,” Jesse said honestly. 

“Good,” Hanzo said, stubbing out the cigarette. He moved to lay down under the covers. “Now, come here.”

Jesse moved into Hanzo's strong arms, silently thrilled that he was willing to cuddle. Cuddling after sex was one of the best parts. Taking a chance, he kissed Hanzo tenderly, unsure of how he would react. But the elder simply kissed back just as sweetly, and patted Jesse on the back. 

“Goodnight, Jesse,” he said.

“Night…” he replied. Hanzo quickly fell asleep, and Jesse soon followed suit, exhausted from an incredible night. 

He would definitely be back soon.

* * *


End file.
